Carnival Fun
by rain-of-tears
Summary: When the Titans go to the Carnival will the sparks fly? What happens when they meet up with a new villian? and a familiar foe(my first fanfic) [bbxrea]x[robxstar] RxR
1. Day 1

My first fanfic yea

Robin looked at the screen, only a robbery, the police will handle it. No big villains had shown their faces in a while, but he still kept looking, he needed something to keep his mind off things. It had been a while since anything big at all had happened. Two years to be exact. The Titans were restless, they needed something to do. Robin and Beast Boy had even given up on wearing their uniforms. (Raven was pleased to see the both of them out of tights) Being cooped up in the Tower was taking its toile on all of them. He decided to go to the living room to see what every one else was up to.

* * *

Beast Boy had grown to be one of the tallest members of the team, (other then Cyborg of cores) and had lost his lame kid touch.(Well, sort of)

* * *

Raven, on the other hand had not grown much, and was only as tall as Starfire. (To her dismay) Starfire now wanted to "share clothes" and was often found rummaging through Raven's closet, until Raven came in and started yelling at her for going into her room. Her hair was also considerably longer, and she didn't disclude herself from the team as much as she use to.

* * *

Starfire looked almost the exact same her hair was a tad bit longer, and a few other things but no need to go into detail.

* * *

Robin personally thought he had changed the most, he had gotten muscles. (It was a proud moment for him) Though he had grown a little, he was still the shortest boy on the team. (Beast Boy enjoyed laughing at him for this) He was still hopeful though at least he could still maybe grow, Cyborg was stuck.

* * *

As Robin walked into the living room he realized that he had just walked into pure chaos, every body was there. 

"Man! I am sick of videogames, if that doesn't show how bored, I am what will?"  
Beast Boy's whining had been going on for a week now. "I am sick of this whole thing, how do normal people live I am bored out of my mind!"

"They find something to occupy themselves with" The monotone voice defiantly came from Raven.  
"They have lives unlike some one I know"

"Friends, please do not fight! I do not like fighting!" Starfire was always the one trying to break up the fights.

"Why can't all of us just get along and be good friends to each other, I know that deep down inside you both care dearly for each other like I care for Robin" That triggered a silence, Starfire turned bright red and put her hand over her mouth. All eyes turned to Robin in the corner, he was red too.

"I am sorry Robin I didn't mean to tell!" Starfire started to cry, she sat down on the couch and hid her face, and Cyborg took advantage of the silence.

"So, how about we go some where if you guys are all this bored!" Robin caught on to Cyborg's idea.

"Yeah, that is a great idea Cyborg!" everyone looked up at him.

"How about we go to the carnival? It is here for a week" Starfire looked up, and her eyes got real big.

"A carnival, I have only been to a carnival once! Oh, Raven, Beast Boy can we go?" She was now clapping her hands, and jumping up and down.

"Fine with me, how about you Raven" Beast Boy turned to Raven; she looked into his eyes they said "oh come on please!" They made her feel funny

"Ok I'll go" She didn't realize that she had said that. "Oh Raven, now we can do the exploring of my closet for clothes, we must look normal!" Raven was snatched away.

"Joy"

"Well I'll go pull up the T-car you two, get ready" Cyborg left to go get the car  
Starfire came out of her room in normal clothes Robin couldn't get his eyes off her.  
"Raven is still in her room changing we must wait for her"

"I'll wait for her" Beast Boy looked at Robin "You two can go out to the car"

Robin gave him a look and then walked away with an eager Starfire hooked to his arm.

About five minutes later Raven came out with a belly shirt on, and attempting to pull it down over her jeans and not succeeding.

She was beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off of her,

"Wow, umm… Raven you look, umm… great!"

She stopped trying to pull her shirt down.

"You really think so?" There was eagerness in her voice, it made his stomach flip. "Yeah…well I think we should head out to the T-car, Cyborg is probably waiting"

"Yeah, your right" She started to walk through the door.

"Wait!"

He thought about it for a moment, and then hooked arms with her. "Let's go"

that was crapy I know chapter 2 will be better.


	2. Carnival FUN

This one is much longer Rand/R hehe ok this one was fun to do  
I dont even mind critics, please review

* * *

**Chapter 2 Carnival _"FUN"_**

When the Titans got to the carnival there was a big sign that welcomed them in.

"'Carnival FUN', real original" Raven was the first to notice it.

"Yeah, and it is sort of creepy to" Beast Boy looked up at it

"Oh well, lets go in" Robin ran right in.

"Yes, lets" Starfire and the others followed him.

When they got inside there were a lot of people and many lights.

"Ohhhhhh, Robin, and we ride the big ball?" Starfire was tranced by the lights.

"Eh, Yeah, you all don't mind if we go and ride the Ferris wheel, Alone." Robin gave Beat Boy a look as if to say "don't even say it"

"He he, yeah ok bye" Beast boy waved him off.

"FOOD" Cyborg ran off to stuff his face

"Well I guess that jut leaves you and me" Raven looked up at him,

"Yeah, you like roller coaters?" He pointed to the sign.

"Never been on one before" She shook her head.

"WHAT!" He just stared at her. "Come on ill take you on one."

"Ok" He dragged her to it.

* * *

"Make sure your seat belt is on nice and tight little missy." The person working there tightened her belt. 

"Does this thing go fast?" she looked up at him.

He just laughed at her and moved on to the next car.

"Don't worry Raven; I'll be here the whole time" Beast Boy smiled at her.

"I feel so much safer now." But she did feel safer for some reason.

The roller coaster started, it was going up, and it was going up for a long time.

"Well this is real fun." She relaxed a little.

"It's not fun until we go down." He pointed down off the roller coaster.

"Down?" Raven looked off the roller coaster, and saw that the tunnel coming up was a striate down drop, she gulped.

The coaster eased up the curve and plunged.

* * *

Raven's stomach left her, she needed to grab something she found the closest thing to her, Beast Boy's hand. 

Beast Boy looked at his hand Raven was clasping it really tight. He laced fingers with her, he could see her shivering even in the darkness of the tunnel he put his arm around her and whispered. "Don't worry Raven it's just a ride." She didn't stop. "Don't worry Raven its ok I'm here." That apparently did it because she stopped shaking and let go of his hand, he was a little disappointed.

"That, over there, that light, is that the end?" She pointed to the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yup, sure is."

* * *

They pulled up at the end.

"See, that wasn't that bad?" He touched the hand she had held. "Not bad…at all…"

"Can we go on a ride that doesn't move?"

"Well I guess the house of mirrors doesn't move, but until then how does food sound?" Beast Boy pointed to a small Carnival stand.

"Woo Carnie food!" Raven laughed, he looked so pretty, her smile was gorgeous, she was gorgeous.

They got their food and sat down at a small booth.

Raven looked at him and blushed a little. "About what happened on the roller coaster…"

Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that…"

"No, I didn't mind, well umm… I actually liked it" She held her breath, and waited for him to laugh at her.

"Really, Wow I though you'd think I was some freak or something." He blushed a little and looked at her. "I was sort of thinking you might maybe want to go on a slower ride with me." He pointed at a ride.

"You mean the 'Tunnel of Love'" She laughed a little. "Sure, why not."

"Yes! I mean, cool"

They walked to the tunnel and got into one of the "Swans".

The ride started, and as they got into the tunnel Raven grabbed his hand, on purpose.

He looked at her, she was so beautiful. He thought to himself "I wonder…Oh well, everything is worth a try."

He leaned in close enough to hear her breath, her breath was getting faster.

* * *

She knew what he was doing, but should she? She decided for it and wrapped her arm around him. They got closer and closer…

* * *

He barley touched her lips, as if scared, and he was. What if she didn't want to kiss him, but she seemed willing. 

The kiss lasted for the whole ride, and they both were reluctant to let it go.

Raven was red, and so was Beast Boy. As they walked together, going really nowhere, they didn't really care as long as they were together. They ran into Robin and Starfire, they too were red. Cyborg walked up later. "Why am I the only one not red, have you'll been doing somthin' I need to know about" They all glared at him. "Well I promised Raven I would take her to the house of mirrors, come on." Beast Boy Grabbed Raven's hand and they ran to the house of mirrors.

* * *

They walked through the twisting turning path. Raven whispered to him. "Beast Boy, look in the mirrors there is black in the reflection, neither of us are wearing black." 

Out of no where a punch came and smacked Beast Boy across the face. "Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. She ran over to him and whispered in his ear. "Call Cyborg, I'll call Robin and Star" They tapped their communicators. Then came the scream, the scream that echoed through the whole place, it was Raven. "Raven!" He grabbed her and ran. "Now, now Beast Boy, don't you know better then to get too attached to someone, it only makes it harder to let go…" Beast Boy looked around. "SlADE!" he heard the voice laugh. "You wish"

* * *

Yus that was suspensfull hehehe well I hope you all reveiw 

Love to all,(Especially to those who review) Me


	3. House of Mirrors

**w**ell I want to thank FallingDarkAngel: I dont think that the villian it this will be Terra, but of corse you never know ;) Terra i my fav person hehe,

and, TameranianRaven: I am planning on it ;)

No flames yet! YUS!**

* * *

**

**House of Mirrors**

* * *

Robin had a very sleepy Starfire lying on his chest. "Robin, I don't want this ride to ever stop."  
"Me either Starfire" 

Robin had paid the ride person to stop it on the top. Robin leaned down to give Starfire a kiss. Their lips swiped, their communicators went off.

Beast Boy appeared on the screen. "Help! House of Mirrors, AHHHHH RAVEN!"

He got cut of. "I'm sorry Star, we have to go"

* * *

"Raven hold on I'm going to get you out stay strong, WHO ARE YOU?" Beast Boy grabbed Raven, and ran as fast as he could.  
"If I tell you that it wouldn't be as fun now would it BB"  
"How do you know who I am?" Beast Boy kept running  
"You mean, how do **_we_** know who you are." That was the familiar voice  
"Yes, now give your girlfriend one last kiss, because we are taking her"

"No! I am not going to loose her, I wont loose her, I wont loose anyone… again!"  
Raven's eyes turned white. "I can help you there, Azerath Metrione Zenthose!" They both disappeared.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire was searching for them. "I see no Raven or Beast Boy, nor do I see a house of mirrors."  
Robin got out his communicator. "Cyborg you see anything?"

"Nope, nothing other then shards of glass" Robin shut the communicator and went over to Starfire. "Raven, Beast Boy? Where have you gone? Come back to us friends."  
Starfire started to cry.

"Its ok Star we'll find them, eventually."

* * *

"Raven where are we?" Beast Boy was floating. "I don't know… What happened?"  
Beast Boy started doing flips. "You don't remember?" Raven looked around. "Well… no"  
"Raven your communicator!" Beast Boy grabbed it from her. "It doesn't work" 

"That sucks"

"Now I'll be taking her" The person came and grabbed Raven. "BEAST BOY!"  
"Raven hold on, I'll come for you!"  
"Silly little lover boy no chance… Well, that's two down and one to go, ok guys come on!"

The figures and Raven disappeared. "No… Raven… Wait what's happening… AHHHH"

* * *

"Star it'll be ok" Robin held her close "Look, Its Raven!"

"Yes, Starfire it is me, Raven how about you come with me to the mall and we can shop together"

"Friend Raven hates the mall! You are**_ not_** Raven get away from me!"

"Your right there, but we are taking you anyway!" The "Raven" grabbed Starfire and disappeared. "No, STARFIRE!"

* * *

Cyborg ran up to see a teary eyed Robin. "Where's Star?"

"They took her…"

"Robin. Look up at the sky!"

"No it's another Thing!"

"No, it's BB!" Beast Boy fell from the sky and landed with a thud.

"They took Raven! We have to follow them!" He got up and started to run nowhere.

"BB, we don't even know where they went, if we had their communicators I could track them"

"I have Raven's!" Beast Boy pulled Raven's communicator out of his pocket.

"Ok now we have to go back to the Tower and track Star and Rae."

"They have Starfire too? Man, that means they have three people!"

"Three, who is the third person" Robin and Cyborg both looked at Beast Boy.

"Well that thing said that there was two down and one to go when they took Raven"

Robin nodded. "All the more reason to track them sooner! Titans back to the Tower, LETS GO!"

* * *

Sorry For the crappy chapter. I hope that I get the Chapters to come up, since Spring break is here i might be ging down to the Lake hehe, but no internet down there :( I can write but i cant update so hope you like it. 

Forever and Always: Me


	4. In The Darkness

Thank you all of those who reviewed I didnt put ur names up this time ill get them up with chapter 5 though

**_CHAPTER4_**(I think)  
**In The Darkness**

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, ran back to the tower. "Give me Raven's communicator BB, I'll take it to my room and call you guys in if I find anything" Cyborg walked to his room.

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit and wonder where they could possibly be until he is done!" Beast Boy was pacing the room. "We have to wait there isn't anything else we can do" Robin turned on the TV. "I could have saved her, I could have held on to her. How can you just sit there, and watch TV knowing that they could be hurt!" Robin looked up at Beast Boy. "Do I look like I am not worrying? Do you think I had regrets of not holding on to Star? I Do Ok?" A small tear fell from his face. "Sorry dude, I didn't…"

"NO, you didn't so shut up, just shut up!" Robin turned back and started flipping through channels.

"Hey guys come here." Cyborg welcomed them into his room. "Look at this, it is really weird, I found Raven's signal, but it is in two places." Beast Boy looked at the screen. 'Oh Raven' he thought 'where are you?'

* * *

"Raven, were are we?" Starfire could barely see the figure of her friend. "I don't know Star, I don't know." Raven looked over and saw another figure tied up next to them. "Hey, Star, look at that there is someone else here, but their knocked out."

The figure started to move. "They… get you to?" Still without light they couldn't see who was talking to them. "The man's name is Ace, his little sidekick is Ditto."

"What are their powers, and why did they want us"

"Well Ace, if you didn't guess, can control game cards, weird huh well, Ditto is weirder.It can change into any person thatIt touches."  
"It?"  
"I didn't think it rightto ask."  
Raven studied the girl, from what she could see she looked sort of familiar.  
"And, what do they want **_us_** for?"

"I… don't know"

* * *

"Well, if the Raven we saw was a fake, we better look for the Raven that isn't moving" Robin typed a few things into the computer. "West Point Bridge, by the docks. Titans GO!"

Beast Boy whispered. "Raven, I am coming for you…"

* * *

"Raven, do you think the boys will come for us?" Starfire was trying really hard to break from the bars that held her.  
"Star, I know the boys will come for us."

* * *

A small light appeared, and Ditto walked in. "So girls how is your stay, I know it isn't five stars but it'll do."It walked over to Starfire. "Ah beauty is wasted on you all"It drew a small line down her face withit's finger, then transformed into her. "Youlook much better on me anyway. I bet not even your lovey dovey birdie could tell the difference." Starfire looked up at it. "Robin loves me! And he could tell the difference! So leave me alone!" She shot star bolts atIt andit flew through the open door, "I'll be back." 

The Door opened again, but barley. Raven took the chance to look over at the girl next to her, she was beat up and bloody, but Raven got the image of a familiar girl, and whispered. "So, welcome back…" Before she finished her sentence she looked up and gasped. "AHHHHHHH"

* * *

hehe more suspence. 

Well I will put up a chpt 5 this 1 was my worst work yetI had only like 2 thing to say andI had to stretch it about 100 words lol oh well.

Love for Always, _**Me**_


	5. At Peace for Now

I want to thank all who reviewed, didnt have that many so you know who you are this one is much longer to the dude who said they were short lol oh well trying not to get bord i will finish this.

* * *

**Chapter_5_**

**_At Peace for Now_**

* * *

The path was long they couldn't fly for fear of detectors, Beast Boy couldn't feel his legs even as a cheetah it felt like his life was in low motion. He had only one thing on his mind, get Raven and get out. Robin and Cyborg were on Robin's Cycle. Beast Boy reached the door first; he changed into a mouse and slipped under the crack. He unlocked the door from the inside. No alarm her was in luck, he found a door labeled office, past that, the next was labeled 'Prisoners' "Well, that's blunt enough"

He pushed the door barley enough to see. There were three figures in side, he stepped in.

"AHHHH" He heard her gasp.

"Beast Boy!"

"Shhhh, they don't know we are here."

Robin and Cyborg walked in. "Terra! Girl, your back!" Cyborg ran over and untied Terra.

Robin got Star and Beast Boy, Raven.

"Terra what happened to you? You are all bloody and scratched, and you're wearing a pillow case!" Cyborg was extra concerned about her.

"Man that Ace dude has some aim, and please don't make me tell you why I am not in that rock."

"Wasn't going to ask."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and chuckled, "I don't even think Beast Boy has seen you yet." Beast Boy was closely checking Raven for any scratches, very closely.

"Come on ya'll let's go, hurry!"

They went silently back to the tower.

* * *

"I thought you said you would watch them!"

"Well you know Ace, I was watching'em but day gots away."

"You need to work on your grammar."

"Sorry my grammar gets bad when I'm nervous, but were do you think day went?"

"Well, they couldn't possibly be stupid enough to go back to the tower, so let's look around town."

* * *

Back at the tower the Titans were making sure everything was locked nice and tight.

"Well, Terra is hurt, and Star gave herself a few cuts trying to break free, Ill take them the infirmary, and heal them right up."

Robin took one look at Star. "I am going with you, Raven Beast Boy, if they come looking for us we cant take any risk, we are going to stay out of rooms with big windows, just incase." Robin looked at his computer. "This means Star's, and yours BB are off limits."

"But Dude! Where will I sleep!"

"You will have to room with Cyborg." Robin ran after Cyborg to the infirmary.

"You know if you want to you could stay with me, but you might as well stay with Terra anyway." Raven looked at the direction of Terra's room.

"Dude, Terra is back? Oh well why would I want to stay with her when I can stay with you?"

"Really! I mean cool, come to my room before lock down."

"Where are you going?"

"To read"

* * *

6 came and Beast Boy walked to Raven's room he walked in and the door slammed behind him and lock down was initiated.

"Well looks like I am stuck here no matter what."

"Yeah, but oh well."

He walked in and sat beside her on her bed, and leaned up against the wall.

They talked for a little, nothing very big though, nothing about the Carnival or anything about the place she was taken.

"You know I was really scared I would never see you again." Beast Boy blushed a little.

"They couldn't keep me there forever."

"Forever is way to long, I couldn't even stand the 6 hours you were gone."

"I knew you would come… for me…"

She leaned in a kissed him. "I owed you that"

She laughed the laugh that he loved.

She laid down on him, her head on his chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

He followed slowly after.

* * *

Robin waited for what seemed an eternity for Starfire to come out of the infirmary.

When she came out Robin grabbed her and kissed her like he had not seen her in a year.

"Robin, it has only been 3 minutes why are you upset?"

"I was just worried that is all"

"Ok well now I will have to go to my room for sleep."

"Well, Star you can't, now one allowed in the upper story of the tower."

"Where will I stay then?"

"Um I was hoping you would stay in my room… with me."

"Well ok come on let us go I am tired."

* * *

When they reached his room he typed in his code and the door opened.

Starfire's eyes got really big; she had never seen his room before.

It was black and red, his bed, or she thought it was his bed, was sank into his floor. He had his own bath room the only person in the Tower.

"Robin your room is nice but there is only one bed"

"I know"

Starfire smiled as Robin pushed a button and another bed appeared.Her smile faded. "Friend Robin can't we share a bed," she was trying to use her alieness to get out easily, "Since we are good friends and all, Raven and I once shared a bed."

Robin looked at her, She couldn't tell whether he was agreeing with her or not.

"Well…"

* * *

Cyborg was very bored.

He led Terra to her old room and turned on the lasts of the security. It was only 8 he needed something to do. He got an idea, every room in Titans Tower had a camera in it, it was wrong… but he did it anyway, he got a big surprise, in what he saw at that time, especially in Robin's room, and Raven's.

* * *

Robin got up first, he looked up to the sleepy Starfire beside him, he finally gave in after awhile of her hinting. He covered her up in the blankets and kissed her as a good morning glad you are alive kiss.

He went to the bathroom and took his shower and started to walk down to the kitchen.

* * *

Beast Boy was next to wake up, which was unusually for him.

He looked down on Raven and found out she was the one that had woke him up. She was muttering to herself only half asleep. "No, don't let go, don't leave me alone."

He looked at her and whispered slightly and she herd him. "Don't worry I will never let you go, you will have me forever." She smiled and fell back to sleep on him.

* * *

Cyborg was fixing breakfast and gave Robin the 'I know' look as soon as he walked in.

"Well looks like everything is perfect," Robin had a glazed look. "We are at peace at last." Robin looked at something that wasn't there. "For now at least…"

Cyborg repeated what Robin had said to himself. "For now…"

* * *

AHHHH that was a long one my first hehehe sorry not been able to update sooner not many waiting for my return though if you want a chatpter 6 I think that that is it reveiw

Love to all, _**Me**_


	6. Dreams and Messages

This one has a lot of blood hehe so if you don't like blood dont read it.

Sophie- my mind isnt twisted u should read other peoples stories  
thank u tameranainraven fallingdarkangel pickle person, and all the others,  
This chapter was deep mostly a Raven and BBchapter hope you all like it!

_I am hopping Terra will play a bigger part in the chapters to come, but for now her parts are limited._

**CHAPTER 6:**  
_Dreams and Messages_

_

* * *

_

_Running, endless darkness, no end. She came unto a window, all the glass fell upon her, but she didn't feel it something had blocked the glass, it was Beast Boy. He turned around to face her, glass was puncturing his skin, blood dripping down off of him and making a puddle on the floor his eyes were punctured, and his eyes were crying blood.  
_"_Why Raven?" His mouth dripped blood. "I loved you, and you did this to me."  
__She looked up into what used to be his eyes. "Y-you love me?"  
_"_Yes, Raven your not alone you have never been alone, I have loved you for a long time now, I will tell you for my death is now."  
__She kissed his bloody lips, and wiped his bloody tears from his blood stained face. She embraced him in a solemn final hug, that lasted until his chest stopped moving and taking in breath. Raven let out a sob. "No, I-I never told you that I loved you back_…"

* * *

She opened her eyes, it was only a dream, she herd voices, they were Robin's and Beast Boy's. 

"Beast Boy, what happened?"

"I don't know I woke up and she had blood all over her, not a scratch, but so much blood!"

Raven looked at them, Beast Boy had pure fear on his face, and Robin looked worried.

She managed a few words. "Dream… so real… I-I am ok"

Robin's voice echoed in her mind.

"No, not a dream, a vision"

* * *

With much pain she told them of her 'vision' she left out what Beast Boy had said. 

"This is odd…." Robin looked down at his wrist as if there was a watch there. "My only advice is to stay away from windows."

He walked out and left Raven and Beast Boy in there by themselves.

"Beast Boy, there was something in that dream that I didn't tell Robin," She blushed a little,

"What is it Rea?"

"Well in that 'Vision' you told me… well, that you… um, loved me"

Beast Boys eyes got big,

"…And I never got the chance, well before you, well… died, to tell you that I loved you to."

He had kindness in his eyes, she continued.

"So I am going to say it now, before it's too late."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Beast Boy I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you to Raven, and I won't leave you, I promised you that."

He put his arms around her and stoked her hair."

* * *

"How is Raven?" Terra was getting a coke from the fridge. 

"She is fine, I am just worried about what she saw."

"Well as long as she is Ok." Terra sounded very worried.

"Is BB with her?"

"Yes"

"She will be fine then…"

Ever since she got back, Terra had been different, she was distant and not in reality. Cyborg figured none the less, she had been in that rock this whole time all she could do was think.

* * *

Robin was eating breakfast with Starfire, It was a comfy moment her hair was messed up, but her eyes shone like never before, or was it he had never looked at them like this. He felt for her, leaving her home like that, must have been hard. 

Starfire was eating, she had a strange feeling as if some one was watching her, she looked up at Robin, it was him.

"Robin why do you stare at me like that?"

He really wanted to say 'because your beautiful' but he decided against it.

"I dunno, you're the most interesting thing in this room"

She smiled, he knew she didn't realize that wasn't much of a complement, or that she was the only other person in the room, but he didn't say it.

He cared for Starfire deeply, but he couldn't show it, sure he worried about her and kissed her and even let her sleep in his bed, but there was something missing, a big hole within him. He just couldn't fill it, it felt like it would always be there.

His communicator went off, Beast Boy appeared on the screen.

* * *

Beast Boy let go of Raven, he could feel something was wrong. He tapped his communicator. "Guys get over here now, something is wrong with Raven!"

* * *

Raven's eyes turned white, 

"Στο σκοτάδι μπορείτε να κρύψετε, αλλά στο σκοτάδι θα βρούμε, καταστρέψτε τους αυτούς στους οποίους φροντίζετε, και δηλητηριάστε αργά τον καθαρό αέρα σας. Προσέξτε το θάνατο εκείνοι που κρατάτε πλησίον, θα τους θυμηθείτε χρόνο με το χρόνο. Θα καταστρέψουμε την καρδιά και τον εγκέφαλό σας, πάρτε μαζί τον ήλιό σας, και σας δώστε τη βροχή. Ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο αγαπητοί είναι στην καρδιά σας, θα σας αφαιρέσουμε το απόβαρο όλοι χώρια!"

Everyone came in just in time to hear it.

"It is a message… from them…"

"Cyborg!"

"Way ahead of you man already translating."

"You know am I the only one who finds that sorta creepy" Beast Boy was pacing.

"What language is it even in?" Robin was pacing to.

"Greek I think, but I am not sure." Raven seemed to be the only one not worried by this.

"I am still working on it, but knowing what language does help." Cyborg typed a few things into his computer.

"Nothing"

"Hey Cy," Terra walked in. "Try this," She typed a few things in. "Scramble the words and there!"

"Wow it worked, here is what it says…" he cleared his throat…

* * *

Short much, new discovery,... blood! oh yus! ok i really am ok, so how did u like it i need at least 2 reveiws to make a chapter 7. now all must review. 

_Love to all_,** _Me_**


End file.
